The Dragon and the Ball
by estellayutzy
Summary: Daphne Grimm tries to play matchmaker, Granny and Jake try to fight a dragon, Red tries to get back home, Puck and Sabrina have their own secrets... What's next for the Grimm family? You can find out!


**A/N: All of the characters in this story are from the ****_Sister's Grimm _****book series and were created by Michael Buckley. I hope all of my readers enjoy it and will send me reviews. Thank you and read on!**

Chapter One: Daphne ran into the dining room and plopped down at the old wooden table. "What's for dinner, Granny?"

"Well, we're having spaghetti noodles with eye of-" Daphne's Granny Relda was cut off by the bickering coming from the stairs.

"Lizard face! I can come up with a better insult in my sleep!" Puck's shouts rang out from the stairs, only to be faced off with Sabrina's fiery responses.

"Uh-huh? Like what?"

"How about donkey breath?"

"That's just sad."

"Then how about you come up with something better?"

"Fine, I will!"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Two teenagers stormed into the kitchen together. One of them was Puck, a mischievous boy whose hobby seemed to be making Sabrina angry and being rude, loud, and disgusting. Sabrina, on the other hand, was a girl with shimmering light blonde hair and crystal-clear blue eyes. It seemed to her that Puck was the bane of her existence. To Daphne, they seemed to be the perfect couple, and she tried to be as subtle as she could while playing matchmaker. The two angry teens sat down at the table and glared at each other while they ate the meal Granny had cooked up for them. Sabrina choked down the spaghetti noodles topped with eye of beaver sauce and a glass of… Pink milk? She didn't know, nor care to know.

"Hey, you guys," Daphne said cautiously. "The school's Valentine's day ball is coming up. Will either of you two be going?"

Puck began to laugh. "Me, go to a school ball! Marshmallow, you must be confused. I don't dance. Or go to school events. Or go to school." He glanced quickly at Granny Relda before continuing with, "I mean, I don't like to go to school."

Sabrina also scoffed at the idea. "Balls are so overrated. It's probably just some scam that Charming put on so he'll get reelected as mayor. But you should go, Daphne. It'd be fun. I mean, it'd be fun for a little kid." She bit her lip and was silent as the meal continued. Puck sighed.

"Maybe I'll go, just for kicks. You know, just to make fun of kids, lower someone's self-esteem, maybe try out some of my new weapons. I call them, fart grenades. Each time I fart, it comes out of a button. Like the type you sew on clothes. I put magic on the button so that even if I'm half way across the world from the button, it will still come out. Speaking of which…" Puck let out a large fart. "You're welcome, pickle-brain. Sorry, marshmallow. I'm afraid you two are going to need to find a new place to sleep tonight." He paused. "Ahh, silent but deadly." He grinned at the girls and rushed out of the room. Sabrina stormed after him, shouting insults and calling out to Granny Relda about where she could find some air freshener.

Daphne turned to Granny Relda. "Wouldn't they make a cute couple?" Granny sighed and cleared the table as Daphne hopped out of her seat and rushed to join the chase with Puck, Sabrina, and Elvis, the family dog.

Chapter 2: Sabrina and Daphne dragged some old blankets out from a dusty closet in a nook of the Grimm household and set up camp in their living room. Sabrina took the couch and made herself comfortable as Daphne cuddled Elvis on the floor. "Sabrina, why don't you want to go to the dance?" Daphne was a bit more upfront with just Sabrina.

"Well, nobody's asked me, so I don't see the point." Sabrina answered quickly, as if she had something to hide.

Daphne knew for a fact that at least four people wanted to ask Sabrina to the dance. "Well, why don't you ask somebody? It's hard enough trying to get people to like our fake storybook characters. We should try to be more outgoing so that we can reveal our true identities!"

"Who could I ask? And why should I ask? In the movies, the extremely hot guy asks the extremely gorgeous girl out, and the girl's friends hate her and try to make her miserable. Isn't that the way life is supposed to work?"

"No." Daphne decided to let Sabrina know what she really thought. "In fact, I have three options lined up for you to ask. I'll give you the options without the names, then you can write an anonymous note, and we can ask one of them."

"At least let me hear the descriptions before I agree to do this." Sabrina sounded unsure as she listened to the options Daphne presented."

"So, the first one has glasses and freckles. He is really smart and-"

"No. Move on. I have to choose someone that I deserve, right?" Sabrina was quick to interrupt Daphne, and Daphne felt this would happen again soon.

"Wow. That was harsh. Okay, so your next option is this guy, he's kind of skinny and a little bit taller than you. He has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's got a great sense of humor, and he's in your class." Daphne hoped this description of Puck would work, and that Sabrina wouldn't instantly shoot him down as well.

"Maybe… He sounds okay. What's my last choice?" Sabrina was on the edge of her seat. She wanted to see who else Daphne had in mind.

"So, he's a year older than you. He's got wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He acts really serious and always wears dark colors. Oh, and he listens to that boy band that all the girls listen to, Two Arrows."

"He listens to Two Arrows?" Sabrina sounded suspicious.

"Yep! He wants to join their band." Daphne hoped she sounded convincing.

"Well… I guess I'll go with number… Two." Sabrina seemed sure of herself. Daphne went nuts and started to bite the palm of her hand. "Daphne… what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just really gravy that you're coming to the dance with-." Daphne cut herself off.

"With who?" Sabrina began to chase Daphne around the piles of pillows and blankets.

"You'll find out at the masquerade ball!" Daphne squealed as Sabrina began to tickle her.

"Masquerade ball?" Sabrina paused.

"Yes. Everyone will be wearing masks. Now, goodnight." Daphne ducked under her pile of blankets and turned her back to Sabrina. What Sabrina didn't know was that Daphne was using the fact that it was a masquerade ball to hook up Sabrina and Puck. She called the two of them Sabripuck when she spoke about their love life, but that was subject to change.

Chapter 3: Sabrina carefully wrote the note. "Can I trust you to deliver this?" Sabrina looked at Daphne with a serious expression.

"Yes, Sabrina, you can. I won't say who it's from, just what mask you'll be wearing." Daphne was so excited. The mask she and Sabrina had picked out from the store was a light pink mask with light pink glitter on the rims. It only covered her eyes and nose, and it complimented her glittery light pink dress perfectly. "Are you done yet?" Daphne realized she sounded whiny, but it took too much work to wait and wait and wait for her sister to write a simple note.

"Yep. I'm done." Sabrina licked the envelope closed and sealed it tightly, then handed it to her younger sister. "So, tell me more about this mystery guy. Do you think we'll- You know…" Sabrina faded out.

"Zap? I'm certain of it." Daphne gave a nod of assurance. Granny Relda said that when you touched your true love, you zapped. If you denied it or didn't know that they were your true love, the zap would wait until you realized it. You might zap, Granny said, but the person you're with might not. Zaps are tricky like that. Suddenly, Granny dashed into the room.

"Have you seen Red?" Granny sounded frantic, and the girls quickly told their grandmother that they hadn't seen Little Red Riding Hood. "Canis told her something about finding her real home and her true fate, and then she disappeared. You don't think she went back into the woods, do you?" The girls' grandmother gave a huge shudder. "She must've. Canis feels awful about it though, so I won't tell him where she has gone. I have to go find her." Granny pulled on her coat and jacket. "Wish me luck, girls. I'm off to find Red."

"Please don't go, Granny! Have Uncle Jake find Red. We need your help!" Daphne blurted all this out without asking Sabrina, but luckily Granny didn't notice.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't let Red just wander around out there." Granny opened the door and let out a shout. "DRAGON!"

"Oh no! What do we do about the-." Sabrina covered Daphne's mouth.

"We'll be upstairs," Sabrina said as she dragged Daphne up the stairs behind her.

"What was that about a dragon?" The girls' handsome Uncle Jake came running down the stairs, his magical trinkets spilling out of his pockets. "Holy cow, that's a big one!" He yelled when he reached the main floor. "Girls, go get Puck. We need the best of the best working on a battle plan ASAP."

Sabrina and Daphne looked at each other, and then Sabrina turned to her uncle. "The best of the best? Why are you including Puck?"

The- Sabrina had no idea why she was thinking it- almost cute fairy boy came to the top of the stairs. "I heard that, Snort-butt! If Jake says I'm the best, I'm the best, and that means I'm better than you. So, ha!" He stomped down the stairs and positioned himself in front of Uncle Jake. The girls rushed upstairs and got settled in their less-stinky room.

"I'll be right back," Daphne said quickly. "I think I left something downstairs."

"Here, I'll come with you," Sabrina offered.

"No, no, it's all right. Thanks though!" Daphne dashed down the stairs and turned to Puck once Sabrina was out of earshot. "Hey, Puck! This came in the mail for you!"

"What is it?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"A letter, doofus!" Daphne stuffed it into his hand and dashed back upstairs. Downstairs, a battle plan was being concocted.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Granny Relda asked.

"One of two reasons. Either it's keeping us in, or something else out. It's either an enemy or a friend. Enemy meaning option one, friend meaning option two. Unless…" Uncle Jake cut off his sentence, lost in thought.

"Unless what?" Puck asked after he burped as loudly as he could.

"Unless," Granny said, "It's keeping us in and Red out."

"Make that Red and Mr. Canis," Puck said.

"What!" Granny and Jake shouted at the same time.

Chapter 3: Sabrina carefully wrote the note. "Can I trust you to deliver this?" Sabrina looked at Daphne with a serious expression.

"Yes, Sabrina, you can. I won't say who it's from, just what mask you'll be wearing." Daphne was so excited. The mask she and Sabrina had picked out from the store was a light pink mask with light pink glitter on the rims. It only covered her eyes and nose, and it complimented her glittery light pink dress perfectly. "Are you done yet?" Daphne realized she sounded whiny, but it took too much work to wait and wait and wait for her sister to write a simple note.

"Yep. I'm done." Sabrina licked the envelope closed and sealed it tightly, then handed it to her younger sister. "So, tell me more about this mystery guy. Do you think we'll- You know…" Sabrina faded out.

"Zap? I'm certain of it." Daphne gave a nod of assurance. Granny Relda said that when you touched your true love, you zapped. If you denied it or didn't know that they were your true love, the zap would wait until you realized it. You might zap, Granny said, but the person you're with might not. Zaps are tricky like that. Suddenly, Granny dashed into the room.

"Have you seen Red?" Granny sounded frantic, and the girls quickly told their grandmother that they hadn't seen Little Red Riding Hood. "Canis told her something about finding her real home and her true fate, and then she disappeared. You don't think she went back into the woods, do you?" The girls' grandmother gave a huge shudder. "She must've. Canis feels awful about it though, so I won't tell him where she has gone. I have to go find her." Granny pulled on her coat and jacket. "Wish me luck, girls. I'm off to find Red."

"Please don't go, Granny! Have Uncle Jake find Red. We need your help!" Daphne blurted all this out without asking Sabrina, but luckily Granny didn't notice.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't let Red just wander around out there." Granny opened the door and let out a shout. "DRAGON!"

"Oh no! What do we do about the-." Sabrina covered Daphne's mouth.

"We'll be upstairs," Sabrina said as she dragged Daphne up the stairs behind her.

"What was that about a dragon?" The girls' handsome Uncle Jake came running down the stairs, his magical trinkets spilling out of his pockets. "Holy cow, that's a big one!" He yelled when he reached the main floor. "Girls, go get Puck. We need the best of the best working on a battle plan ASAP."

Sabrina and Daphne looked at each other, and then Sabrina turned to her uncle. "The best of the best? Why are you including Puck?"

The- Sabrina had no idea why she was thinking it- almost cute fairy boy came to the top of the stairs. "I heard that, Snort-butt! If Jake says I'm the best, I'm the best, and that means I'm better than you. So, ha!" He stomped down the stairs and positioned himself in front of Uncle Jake. The girls rushed upstairs and got settled in their less-stinky room.

"I'll be right back," Daphne said quickly. "I think I left something downstairs."

"Here, I'll come with you," Sabrina offered.

"No, no, it's all right. Thanks though!" Daphne dashed down the stairs and turned to Puck once Sabrina was out of earshot. "Hey, Puck! This came in the mail for you!"

"What is it?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"A letter, doofus!" Daphne stuffed it into his hand and dashed back upstairs. Downstairs, a battle plan was being concocted.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Granny Relda asked.

"One of two reasons. Either it's keeping us in, or something else out. It's either an enemy or a friend. Enemy meaning option one, friend meaning option two. Unless…" Uncle Jake cut off his sentence, lost in thought.

"Unless what?" Puck asked after he burped as loudly as he could.

"Unless," Granny said, "It's keeping us in and Red out."

"Make that Red and Mr. Canis," Puck said.

"What!" Granny and Jake shouted at the same time.

Chapter 4: If a dragon was out there, Sabrina was going to go get it. It was the night of the dance. Granny said they would be able to get out, but Sabrina decided to skip the dance. Her family was too important. When she walked down the stairs dressed in her toughest clothes, she bumped into Puck. He was straightening an emerald green bow tie. "I thought you were just going for kicks," she said to him at the front hall.

"I was going to, but someone asked me." Puck smirked at Sabrina.

"There's someone as smelly as you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, but she felt a pang of jealousy. Sabrina had had to make the first move. No guy had asked her.

"Jealous?" Puck asked with a rather rude tone. "I have a date before you!" And with that, he dashed out the door. Sabrina slumped over in the couch. Daphne skipped into the room.

"Are you ready for your fairytale night? I have the curling iron all ready to go, and-." Daphne stopped when she saw Sabrina. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Uncle Jake said I can cover for Puck. Some loser with no self esteem actually asked him out," She said with a laugh.

"Uh-oh, this is not good," Daphne muttered to herself.

"What isn't good?"

"There's a tiny problem in your plan…" Daphne began slowly.

"What is it?!"

"You were supposed to go with Puck," Daphne said meekly before running from the room.


End file.
